The Good and The Evil: The Yin and Yang Star
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: Death is beautiful, it is something I Love and it's something that I want. Death is Peaceful, smoothing, but in this Realty...Death is The Greatest Thing that you have to offer me, in this realty...
1. Yang

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.**

The Good and The Evil: the Yin and Yang Star

Chapter 1

"Dreaming Star light of Yang."

'Where am I?' I thought, 'who am I?' I asked myself. I looked around at my surrounding, and saw that I was in a bed of red, white, and yellow roses. I also noticed that I was a long white dress that went blow my knees, and that it was night. The moon was glowing lighting up the whole sky, it was even more beautiful than it ever was.

"_kagome…kagome…kagome…" _I heard someone called my name, as if it was the wind it self. The voice was like sweet honey velvet, it also sounded sad and lost with love. As if that someone that he loved die, "who is calling me?" I asked, I looked around and saw no one.

I slowly stand up from my spot, I press my hands against my chest. I wonder around looking for that voice that call out to me, "who you are?" I asked softly, _drip drip drip _I felt water on my cheek and noticing that it was coming from the sky, it was rain. "why are the heavens weeping?" "because they are happy that you return to me my kagome." I gasped in surprise, I turn around and saw a young handsome man about my age. He had long sliver hair that stop at his butt, he beautiful golden eyes that I could stare at all night and day, and he had cute fluffy and fuzzy dog ears on his head. From the looks of it he was a Inu Hanyou, a half-demon dog and half-human as well. He had a perfectly toned and shaped body, I could tell because by the way his red silk shirt hung abs, which I guess might have been a 8 pack. His black cape folded on his shoulders and his muscles, and he was wearing black silk pants. I though I was dying because I was looking a god of beauty.

"your kagome?" I questioned, he smile. Showing me those beautiful fangs of his. "yes kagome, You Are My Kagome." I noticed that he had a hint of love, sadness, and possessive tone in his voice. "why?" I asked, "because I wait for you almost since the 1800s. You are my mate, and I love you so much." he said, I felt my heart beating at 100 mph. 'he loves me? He really loves me?' I was so deep in though, that I didn't noticed that he hugged me. "kagome…my beautiful kagome…why…?" huh? Why? Why what? I felt something wet on my shoulder, I look into his golden eyes and saw that he was crying. "why are you crying?" I asked, "because you finally remember me." he exclaimed, "who are you? What's your name?" I asked, he smiled again. "My Name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Kamen Vi Takahashi." he smiled, 'Inuyasha….why does that name sound so familiar?' I thought, then something stop me very beginning deep in thought. He kiss me, Inuyasha kiss me. Lips felt so warm, his kisses were like electric shots going though me. He stops and whispered in my ear, "I Love You, Kagome." I smiled, tears flowing from my eyes. I was about to replied, when I heard a ring sound and heard a female voice. I woke up, and saw that it was my mom. And that I was dreaming. "a dream? It wasn't real," I said to myself. It was nothing, nothing but a dream.

Please review!!!

Inu: Please do!!

Kag: so she can update!!

Kaitlyn: the pairings in this story are Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Shippo/Kiara, Sesshomaru/Rin, Inutashio/Izayoi, Koga/Ayame.

So please review!!!


	2. Yin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.**

The Good and The Evil: the Yin and Yang Star

Chapter 2

"Dreaming Star light of Yin."

'Where am I?' I thought, 'who am I?' I asked myself. I looked around at my surrounding, and saw that I was in a bed of Black roses that look like that were dying. I stand up founding out that I saw a young man and a young woman together hugging, kissing, it made me ill.

"now I remember." I whispered with so much as venom in my eyes, voice, and my heart. It was the girl that look like exactly a lot alike of me, and that she was hugging beginning kiss by the man who I loved more than anything. 'Inuyasha….' I thought, I felt tears forming in my eyes. He choose my younger sister yang over me!!?? Why???? I am the most beautiful, most smartest, and richest person in the village. And yet you don't love me!!??? Yet you were only with me because you trying to get close to yang, you didn't love and don't love me now.

You love yang, you always love yang!!! Since we met when we were 5 years old, you love everything about her!!!! You choose my little sister over me!!!??? No…NO!! I refuse to give you up to my little sister, I threat everyone girl every female to stay away from you!! Because you are MINE! What the hell does my younger sister have that I don't!!!??? I loved you since I met you!! I refuse to give you up!! you might not love me and never will. But damn I will make you submitted to me Inuyasha, be ready Inuyasha, you will be mine. And for you my dear sister yang, you will die again. By my hands once again.

Kaitlyn: whoa! What did she mean that she killed yang?? Want more??? Then review!!!


	3. The Court

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**AN/ This is not like W.I.T.C.H so don't get the idea of it.**

The Good and The Evil: the Yin and Yang Star

Chapter 3

"The Council."

"we have no choice but to destroy both Yin and Yang.' one of the men named Cerdic, who the second leader of the Tanren no Honshitsu council. "if we do that, what the hell would happen to the temples!?!? What the hell would happen to the 10 Shikon no Tama's!!?? especially time??!!" everyone argued against one another, mostly everyone were staring their own ideas. Some were even threaten others. till…..

"everyone please calm down." a soft, smoothing voice ringed out in the court. "please understand that if we kill Yin and Yang that the 10 elements temples guardians will be forever and overcome by sorrow and loneness if we kill the beautiful Yang, especially Time temple guardian." the man explained, 'not the mention he is deeply in love with yang, and will be terribly pain if he lost if he loses her again.' the man thought.

"But Shinsei! Yin Kill Yang! How in the hell is Yang still alive!!?? Not to mention that Yin and Yang Hate each other! What would happen if they start a war!!?? Innocent people will die!!" a man with red hair and black eyes named Chinski roared, "calm your self chinski." a man named Doutou, who is Shinsei older brother. Said in a very low and little angry voice because he was shouting at his little brother. "doutou, chinski could be right." a young woman with long black hair, and green eyes name Kaminari replied. "What if Yin and Yang started a war, especially Yin?" "they won't. I know because 1. Yang does not hate her Sister Yin because that Yang is a very Kinden sprit then Yin. Not to mention that the girl is christen." Shinsei explained, "plus the ones who are really trying to start a War is the Meikyou no Ankoku, the ones who evil and expert in dark magic and un holiness towards those who are good and believing." the young man replied, "so do we have to do to protect yang and the 10 Shikon no tama's?" asked one of the people of the court, Shinsei only smiled at the question. "we give 10 elements of the 10 elements to 7 people," "and by 7 people, you mean…??" Shinsei laughed, "We will give them to 8 girls." people grasped and whispered in shock, "Girls????!! Shinsei surly you can't be serious??" "I am." he replied "but only 8 girls!? There are 10 elements! Fire, Water, Ice, Sand(meaning desert), shadow, forest, light, Yin&Yang and not the mention Time!!" roared Chinski, "hahahaah not to worry Chinski, Yang already possesses every elements including light, power, and the power of the Yin&Yang. We only need 8 girls for the rest of the elements." people thought about what their young leader said, and they agree with him without a second thought. "then it agree then, we will choose 8 girls." doutou replied, "but who will we choose?" asked Kaminari "we will not choose, we let the 8 elements choose those that they want to have their powers."

_But somewhere else in Tanren lands, where the 10 temples lived._

Time temple Guardian POV

'I saw her again, I dreamed about her again. My beloved Yang has come back to me, my love who I have been waiting for her for 200 years now, I thank God that she is back her on earth. Now that she is back, I will protect something I promise you. But never did, because of your sister. And for that please forgive me Yang. For I couldn't live without you, and I almost committed suicide to be with you. But my brothers of the other temples stop me from being with you, my beloved Yang. I love you so much, that my Love for you will never die out.' I thought as I walked around the golden, red and white roses that have been growing around the temple. I noticed since you die Yang, people had been in sorrow since the land greatest and sweetest woman die in the worst way of death there is. But Don't worry, when I find you. You will be mine, you will become my mate, my wife, my lover. For I can not live without you anymore. My Beloved Yang YOU ARE MINE!

Back at the council

"little brother are you alright?" doutou asked, "I am big brother, it's just that yang, has come back. As a recantation. Not to mention that her father has been seen since that day Time Guardian and Yang meet." Shinsei let out a tired sigh, "father what do you mean little brother?" "oh you didn't know?" doutou shook his head no, "will you won't believe what I am about to tell you older brother." he said sadly knowing that his brother with be surprise at what he was going to hear.

"Big brother, Yang real name is Kagome Higurashi and Yin real name is Kikyo Miko. They are not sisters, people call them sisters because they look alike, as most like twins. Kagome mother was a very sweet woman, she loved her family, and she didn't care if that her only daughter was in love with a Half-demon dog. Kagome family were very nice, they lived a shine where they protect the great sacred tree." Shinsei smiled but the smile became a frown.

"When kagome father die, after her little brother sota was born 5 days later. He wanted to adopt her, from the moment he saw her." the older saw that his little brother eyes became serious, "he? Who is he Shinsei?" "the people called him the man that reaper souls and that he was there when the Black was Plague came to European lands, he as know as the a personification of death and that he looks like a skeleton." then the older brother eyes became wide in fear and shock, "no…little brother please don't tell me that she was…she was adopt by…." "the people call him G.R, we know who he is…" Shinsei closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, "little brother are you saying that kagome aka Yang was adopted by the…by the…" "yes, kagome Higurashi aka Yang was adopted by the man the who reap souls, the cloaked skeleton, who held a scythe the Grim Reaper. Is kagome adopted father, and no one knows, not the guardians, not kagome family, friends, not the people, and not even kagome. Who never knew in the first place."

K.P: holy shit in a cat box! you guys didn't see that coming! did ja? Nope! please review!!!


	4. Who Am I

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**AN/ This is not like W.I.T.C.H so don't get the idea of it.**

The Good and the Evil: the Yin and Yang Star

Chapter 4

"She is now awakening."

'_It's cold, why is it so damn cold!' I thought, I opened my eyes and saw that I was naked in a freezing breezing storm! "Why am I here?" I asked myself, "WHO AM I? WHERE AM I?" I shouted, "__you are her…you are the one…__" _I heard a voice, _"who are you? Where are you?" _I asked, I looked around and saw no one. There was nothing, nothing but darkness.

Even the sky, it was so dark that even the stars bright glowing lights couldn't light up this dark pitiful sky. It was only the moon, it beautiful golden yellow shine lighted up the entire sky itself, even the this dark place. I have no have no idea how in the hell I got here but I want to leave this place.

"_Kagome…Kagome…" _I shivered; someone or something was calling my name. _"Who's there!" I shouted, thump thump thump. I heard someone footsteps, as if someone was wearing boots. "Who's there?" _I asked, very scared for my life. Thump, thump, thump, that person was very close. I turned around and saw a man or something wearing a cloak and was holding something like a scythe, my eyes wide in fear.

"_who…who are you?" _I chocked out, the tears was overflowing messing up my vision. The man or woman didn't say a word, that person just kept walking towards as if he was ignoring me. That suddenly it hit me, a man or woman in a cloak, holding a scythe. The person was the Grim Reaper, I finally found the will to stand because of the fear that was releasing from me.

I could not move, I couldn't even blink nor could I have asked why is that the man that reaps the souls of those who have died, souls that could not rest. _'Why is this man after me? What the hell did I do?' _I thought, I looked back as ran I towards somewhere, as long it was any place but this! And that grim reaper was smiling and was running after me! I ran as fast as my feet could, but unfortunately fate who have it, that I fell flat on my face in the water. Oh fuck

(AN/_ sorry kagome!) and I tried to get up and run, but it was too late, he was already right be hide me.

Smiling like a mad man,_ "why?" _I choke out, sob's escaping from my mouth. He said nothing, he just look at me and smile. But the smile was evil, scary, and above all just to damn creepy. I was so los in my thoughts, that I didn't noticed that he was rise his scythe, he was going to kill me! Oh God No! please tell me this not hell! Please! What have I done!

Closing my eyes waiting for him to kill me, suddenly I felt to arms around my waist, I found that I was begging hugged by someone, and by someone I mean he was very warm and I felt all my fears was disappearing. I looked up and saw the most beautiful golden eyes in the world, he was smiling a sad smile.

I realized that he was the same boy from my dream! And looked behind him and saw that grim reaper was gone and that there was a girl. A girl who looked alike like me, and she didn't looked happy. She looked piss. But why, after that glaring she was doing. She turned around walking in anger and hatred.

"_don't cry, kagome. I will always protect you my beloved._" he whisper in my ear, making me felt at ease. I laid my head on his chest, "I love you kagome…" "and I love you too Inuyasha…" I stop, Inuyasha? Who is this Inuyasha? "kagome…" I heard him say, "yes?" "kagome?" "yes?" I keep saying, till I saw that it wasn't him calling my name, it was someone else with a sweet and womanly voice.

Author POV(AN/ About Damn Time!_*)

Kagome was sitting in the front seat sleeping, more like talking in her sleep, until. "KAGOME!" her mother Kimko Higurashi shouted. Kagome bolt up, out of her sleep. "What wrong! Are you guys okay!" she asked, her mother, little brother, and grandpa laughed at the 15 year old. "no sweetheart, you were talking in your sleep. Not mention that we're almost there." the 15 year old blushed.

"like I care." she said, "I miss Summerville, and I miss my friends." she moaned sadly, her mother looked at her other daughter in sadness and hurt. She had job gotten a new in Tokyo, kagome lived in Summerville with her father. Till he died because of a car crash, but that's what the police said when they found his body. After that kagome had to lived with her Mom, Little brother, and her Grandpa at her origin birthplace. Higurashi shrine. Let's just kagome wasn't happy about it, she had everything at Summerville. Friends, a great grades, and a great life.

"honey, please understand that you might like Tokyo again like you use to do." her mother explained sweetly. (AN/kagome mother like she is in the anime and manga, sweet and caring.) "I know that you will miss Summerville, but think about, you get to hang out with your mother, lil brother, and grandpa." her mom smiled, kagome looked at the window smiling. She was right, it was time she spent time with her mother, her lil brother, and her grandpa.

But somewhere in a dark place, where evil lies.

"I see, so she has come back from the dead has she?" a young man with green eyes, pale skin, and had long gray hair. "yes, we have been waiting for her about 200 years. Her power will be finally be ours to control and use for our own purposes." the one named Kenko explained, "but we have to be careful, there are nine more of them." "I know that Sensou! And we need to find them and kill them!" roared Fukushuu, the court nodded in agreement. The Meikyou no Ankoku as a group of people that killed using black magic, that wanted yang because of her amazing powers to control the great elements. "so where is she now?" asked one of the members of the group, not to worry I have Hiten and his brother watching her in a city called Tokyo." the man laughed, 'soon we will have the girl powers and control the world!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**AN/ This is not like W.I.T.C.H so don't get the idea of it. **

**AN/ you guys can see what I look like on my profile! DON'T FUCKING JUGDE ME ON HOW I LOOK! I hate that! X(**

The Good and the Evil: the Yin and Yang Star

Chapter 5

"meeting of the 10 girls."

Kagome POV

After arriving to my birthplace and the house that I was born in, we started to unpack my things that I had. well the things I only had left of my father and my friends in Summerville. But man couldn't we done it while it wasn't raining! As we took the stuff in the house, my box that had books and things that couldn't get wet. But lets just say, the box had a hole in and my stuff fell. I was piss, and had unreaded face. till my mom hugged me.

Author POV(_)about time, even though it was short)

After taking her stuff in the house, kagome and her family settled down and relax after about 3 hours of driving after coming back from Summerville.

Not only that but three men in black raincoats that bended in rain and the darkness, watching the young 15 year old and her family. "is she the one big brother?" one of the men asked, "yes, I can feel her aura. Her powers, they are growing at a faster paste." the older brother replied, "should we tell the queen?" asked the third man. "yes, I think that she would very be happy about this." smiled the older brother. 'soon…very soon…we will rule this world! At last!'

(AN/If you guess who the third man was you will get a treat.^_^!)

"what I don't understand it that how are we going to find the other nine girls?" asked the little brother, "we won't." the older replied, "she will look find them by her unlimited amount of powers she has, by the end of this month more three will be found." the three left with out anyone noticing them gone.

Monday September 11, 2009 8:00 am at the Higurashi's shrine Kagome POV

"Kagome you're going to be late for school! Wake up!" I hear my little brother Sota. Sota was a cheerful kid, he looked like me but had mom face and the same color hair as mine. I looked like mom but had my dad's hair color. Which is black. "I'm coming sota!" I shouted back, getting my butt up for school, I am not a morning person. To tell the truth, I had getting up. Especially at fucking 6:30 am in fucking morning! -_-*, I got out my bed , the lazy way. I took my bath, bush my teeth and put on my clothes. I was wearing a brown and pink tow-tone camisole with brown three-tiered skirt, and a pair of pink flats. and combed my hair, and left to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Kagome," my mom Dana greeted me. "morning mom." I replied back, while having toast in my mouth. My little brother sota was to busy eating his cereal, grandpa was reading his newspaper and the cat named buyo was eating his fish.

I wondered what my new school was going to be like here in Tokyo, I was so deep in thought that I didn't know that I was going to be late for my first day. "Bye Mom, Bye Grandpa and Bye Souta! Bye buyo!" they smiled and said their byes as well, as I ran the to school, I had to think, on what to say about myself, knowing that I hated introducing myself to people. My name Is Kagome Iva Higurashi and I was born June 21(AN/That my birthday! Yay me!) 1982, I was born at Higurashi shrine, which protects the 1000 year old sacred and tree and legend of the 1000 year old sacred bone eaters well. I was born in well respect shrine of shrine keepers, I'm 10th grader.

My Dad and Mom had divorced when I was about 10 and Souta around when he was 3, I went to go stay with him in Summerville, Britannia (AN/ I am so sorry, but that's not where Summerville is, I can't tell you where it really it.) my father was Japanese but he was a heir to Britannia throne, his father was best friends with the previous heir. So my real name is Kagome Iva Li Higurashi. I am a princess of a royal imperil family in Britannia. Yay me,(An/poor kagome X_X)

5 minutes after running,(wow the school track team at my old school paid off really well) I finally made it to school, I noticed as I walked on the campus, I saw Monks, Demons Slayers, Half-demons, Humans and Full demons. 'I'm going to a demon and humans school? Thank God!" (AN/ you're asking why she said that, it's because kagome's old school had demons and she was a lot of friends with them., she not racist) then I noticed again it was the same at my old school, Jocks, Nerds, Cheerleaders, and Cool people. Damn why can't this be regular high school where we can all get along!(AN/I know, right?)

As I walked around the campus I noticed that it was very beautiful one, they had red roses, and Probley every flower In the damn planet! "this has to been the biggest school I have ever been too," I said. Wow, I can get use too this a lot.

Author POV

After wondering around the school, kagome soon noticed that she had lost, and got worried that she might not get to her class on time, "damnit where am I?" she asked herself, "hey you!" kagome heard someone shouted out, she look and saw a girl with long brown hair in ponytail, with brown eyes and pink eye shadow and wearing a pink tank top, black shorts, and some pink high top shoes. "yeah?" kagome asked in wondered, "are you new here too?" she asked kagome, "yeah, and I got lost here wondering around." "me too, my name is Sango Taijiya by the way," kagome smiled "I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you Sango." Sango smiled, she made her very first friend here at Naryuzuki academy high.

k.p77: okay that worth about 5 damn pages

Inu: you just to lazy to write more kaitlyn.

k.p77:screw you Inuyasha!

Inu: no that kagome job to screw me

Kagome:(blushes) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what? We love each other don't we?(smiles at kagome)

Kagome:(smiles) yeah,

Inuyasha:(Kisses kagome)

Kagome: (Kisses inuyasha back)

k.p77:(0_0)okay… okay people I will try to update if I can, the following parings are Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomaru/Rin, Shippo/Kirara, Kohaku/Shiori(you should know who this is), Souta/Kanna, Inu No Tashio/Izayoi, and Koga/Ayame. And now I am going to cook my baby sisters something to eat, K.p77 out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer 2: I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERS FROM W.I.T.C.H OR FROM BLEACH**

Kagome Iva Higurashi۞

**Purification Powers:** This power allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. Kagome is not aware of when she uses these powers, and they are not as strong as Kikyo's who can blast light purple spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. she also had a God Like ablilty to Reject Reality.

**Spiritual Powers:** Kagome can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions. Kagome can also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them. It is also revealed that her powers, to a great extent, are sealed by Magatsuhi the evil part of the Shikon no Tama (the Jewel of Four Souls).

Note: Kagome's spiritual powers is pale purple in color though sometimes it is purplish pink and pale blue on some occasions.

**Jewel Detecting:** This allows Kagome to sense the exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards. Kikyo had this ability as well.

**Kyudo:** Kagome uses a basic bow as a weapon. If she infuses her power into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. Her bow has the power to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead.

**Archery:** In an era bows and swords, Kagome is not melee fighter, and so the bow was a natural choice. After learning from InuYasha that she had been an archer in her previous lifetime, she decided to take the same path. Though at first she wasn't very good, the dangers of the Feudal Era provided her with plenty of opportunities to 'practice', and her skill increased rather quickly. She became proficient enough to lead moving targets and hit them with a high degree of accuracy, often times saving lives in the process.

**Sacred Arrow:** Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel itself.

**Arrow of Purification: **When Kagome infuse her powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the most powerful yoki-based attacks such as the Wind Scar itself.

**Sacred Backlash Wave:** This attack is a combination of InuYasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of InuYasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack.

**Time Barrier: **According to Kaguya, Kagome has an aura that doesn't go along the flow of time making her invulnerable into any time freezing spell.

Controls the power of Golden Shikon allowing her to control lightning-like energy to fire offensive blasts and create defensive shields out of energy and imbue inanimate objects with life energy. As the Keeper of the Golden Sacred Jewel she is able to open folds to move between dimensions and different locations within worlds. She possesses superhuman strength and a sixth sense regarding magical phenomena.

Wield Absolute Energy (With The Jewel)

Projects a force-field of pink energy

Release blinding light from the heart

Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians

Shoots lightning bolts

Brings electrical appliances to life through

Opens and close holes in the veil

Opens folds in time and space

Track down the other guardians via the aurameres

Create Astral Drops

Patch into radio signals with the Heart

Reveal the true form of another with the Heart

Create powerless copies of the Heart

Superhuman strength

Senses magical phenomena

Empathic abilities towards animals

Briefly read minds

Creates barriers of energy and electricity

Talk, understand and communicate with animals

Lightning generation

Lightning redirection

powers as her status as a Guardian/Leader:

Unite the Guardians

Flight

Glamouring

Teleportation

Invisibility

Throw Beams of Energy

Open folds in time and space

Close portals in the veil

Sango Taijiya(_**Red Dragon**_ – the Dragon of Fire.)

**Strength: **Sango is able to carry Hiraikotsu which an ordinary human can't. Miroku himself commented on how is someone as small as her is able to lift a weapon so heavy. She is also has been seen being able to lift large rocks.

**Stamina: **Sango is able to withstand serious wounds and still fight, she can also easily run at an impressive speed as seen in the first movie.

Hiraikotsu: Her main weapon is a massive boomerang which is made of the bones of youkai that have been killed. These demons have even refused to work in Hiraikotsu in the final act. Hiraikotsu gains the ability to destroy demonic energy after getting repaired by the poison master.

**Dagger gauntlet**: A dagger that is hidden within her right gauntlet, under her sleeve and can be retracted. When triggered, it tears out of the sleeve of her exterminator suit. In one particular episode a possessed Sango uses this weapon against Miroku, it is this same episodes that he proposes to her. She rarely uses this weapon, as it's really for when she has no other weapons, or when she has the element of surprise.

**Wakizashi**: A short one-handed sword, some mistake it to be a katana.

**Chain**: The chains are used to constrict her enemies.

Other Equipment

**Yōkai Paralyzing Poisons**: A poisonous concoction that paralyzes demons.

**Numbing Potions**: This is mainly used when she wishes not to kill a demon. The poison will numb the demon and she normally masks the poison by concealing it into buns or rice balls.

**Mask**: A kind of metal gas mask, protects herself from the the poisons from demons and miasma.

**Rope**: Kept coiled inside her right shoulder guard, this long rope has a three-pronged claw for anchoring onto solid objects that are out of reach. She can also use Hiraikotsu to create a middle foot hold, to jump between from where she is to where she wants to go.

**Salve**: Kept inside her left shoulder guard, within a clam shell container. Applied to directly to cuts or where the skin is broken. It apparently stings a little, so it does not numb the wound. Can be used on both humans and demons. Kohaku also has one.

**Night cloak**: While not a part of her regular equipment, she is able to make one should she need it. Made out of luminous moss, it glows in the dark and was used by the demon exterminators during night attacks. First shown in use by Kohaku.

Controls the power of fire. Also has telepathic abilities which she can use to read and project the thoughts of herself and others. Sonically-based superhuman awareness and understanding. Her power is described as wild and uncontrollable and her power increases along with her temper. she can also can fly.

Sango is the Guardian of Fire. She is therefore Pyrokinetic and thermokinetic.

Sango, as the Guardian of Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. In the basic application of her power is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding her opponent with fireballs in varying intensity and size. She soon learns to throw whirling discs of fire and create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. Later she uses her powers in more advanced techniques such as like using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles, breathing fire, and shooting a pinpoint flame from her finger.

Using the more thermokinetic aspect of her Guardian powers, she can sense nearby sources of heat and releasing concussive bursts of heat called heat waves. She can manipulate the temperature of an object by thoughts, melting it by adding it to its heat or making it brittle by taking away the objects heat. She has accomplished the feat of absorbing the heat of others soldier,

Sango is a potentially powerful telepath, able to read, project, and perceive thoughts. She can project her thoughts outwards similar to talking and is the center of the special psychic link between all the Guardians. When she uses her telepathic powers, flames flash in her eyes and when she's angry, flames appaear as a reflection in her eyes. She also has psychically-based superhuman awareness and understanding able to sense the presence of others by just being in the vicinity and understanding the concepts of dreams almost instantly. Sango can use her telepathic ability to stun or kill opponents, mainly by sending a fire blast from her mind or just melding with their mind. She can even communicate with animals, only ones with great intelligence such as ravens, dogs or dolphins. Her psychic power in conjunction with her intelligence makes her an extremely valuable ally.

Sango has shown she is able to:

Create balls of fire

Ignite large wildfires

Conjure balls of fire

Start and extinguish fires

Breathe fire

Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles

Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger

Sense sources of heat

Use fire to cut through objects

Manipulate temperature by thought

Contact the other Guardians through telepathy

Read, project, and perceive thoughts of others

Read other peoples' thoughts, feelings, and memories

Understand the concept of dreams instantly

Use her telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents

Communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens

Superhuman awareness

Sense the presence of others

Throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves)

Throw whirling discs of fire and heat

Absorb the heat of opponents

Transform sand into glass

Melt objects by multiplying their heat

Create rings of fire

Control dangerous infernos

Create force fields of fire

Mend objects that are broken

Throw beams of orange energy

Take the form of fire on any object

form and control fireworks

Make metal soft and melt

Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks

Use fire as explosive bombs

Use fire as a whip

Create fire augumentation

Use pressure control

Control lava and magma

Have the ability to control pink fire

powers as a Guardian allow her to:

Fly

Glamouring

Teleportation

Turn invisible

Rin Hanoi(Orange Dragon)

She can control Sand and Every Desert.

Fly

Glamouring

Teleportation

Turn invisible

Patch into radio signals with the Heart

Reveal the true form of another with the Heart

Create powerless copies of the Heart

Superhuman strength

Senses magical phenomena

Empathic abilities towards animals

Briefly read minds

Creates barriers of energy and electricity

Kiara Neko(Blue Dragon-Dragon Of Ice)

Has the power to control Ice and Form anywhere and even has the power the freeze that Person in Ice, has the power the make barriers and make ice storms. Transmute objects

Invisibility

Throwing beams of silver energy

Manipulate aspects of said element

Use her breath as ice

Use air shields

Shoot air blasts at her opponents.

Use her breath as wind

Control air vortexes

Give others and herself the ability to fly

Comunicate with the air

Suck air out of humans

Explore the atomaphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in.

Freeze people and objects

Shoiri lee(_**Black Dragon**_ – the Dragon of Water)

has the power to control the element of water(Hydrokinesis). She eventually starts manipulating bodies of water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also manipulate the water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, and leather. At the beginning, Irma could not pull water out of the air but after a while, she learnt how to do it. In the animated series she can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of water that she creates from her hands.

Later when the Guardians powers are fueled by the energy used to create the Veil, they begin manifesting new powers. she gains the ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding or breaking another free from outside mind control. She cannot override the effects of water temples enthrallment spell but when the power of those things weaken she is able to break it.

she also displays more power with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating (AKA sucking the water out of) beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of water, using herself as a nexus of this watery giant.

Shiori's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams.

It is shown that Shoiri can:

Create water out of thin air

Manipulate bodies of water

Solidify water to grab objects

Create force fields through water

Create watery shapes that she can manipulate at will

Freeze objects

Create water bubbles that can travel underwater

Control and summon rain

Evaporate water

Use mind control

Change the color of fabric

Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects

Throwing beams of aqua energy

Use enhanced intuition

Change the physical appearance of others

Suck water out of plants

Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams

Evaporate beings at will

Create physical embodiments of herself

Create force fields through and out of water

Breathe underwater

Healing powers

Use her own sweat as water

Manipulate snow and ice

Use water as whips

Change water temperature

Control water pressure

Use ice claws, spikes and disces

Use her breath as ice to freeze her opponents.

The ability to use condensation

Shiori power as a guardian include:

Flight (animated series)

Teleportation

Glamouring

Invisibility

Kanna Wind(_**Pearl Dragon**_ – the Dragon of Air.)

can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. She can also get the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched, she is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible, all the girls can become invisible, and kagome was actually the first one to find out how to do so. At some point kanna has managed to do shape shifting. she was capable of empathic precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Kagura before her coronation.

Kanna has shown that she is able to:

Conjure visible clouds

Create windstorms and tornadoes

Control the temperature of air

Freeze people and objects

Create air bubbles for travelling underwater

Use super hearing

Recall memories from the sounds of objects

Use empathic precognition

Soundproof rooms

Shape shifting

Use wind to move objects

Use her breath as a weapon

Act as an empath

Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes

Transmute objects

Invisibility

Throwing beams of silver energy

Manipulate aspects of said element

Use her breath as ice

Use air shields

Shoot air blasts at her opponents.

Use her breath as wind

Control air vortexes

Give others and herself the ability to fly

Comunicate with the air

Suck air out of humans

Explore the atomaphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in

powers as a Guardian include:

Flight

Glamouring

Teleportation

Invisibility

Ayame

as the Guardian of Earth, she is geokinetic and can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first she thought her powers are lame only consisting on making plants grow to giant sizes and altering their shape but she discovers her powers were much more learning to create earthquakes, levitate and throw rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides. In the animated series, Ayame happens to be the Guardian whose power happens to dwarf the others but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control.

Ayame has the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it.

When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Council deactivated causing the power used to sustain and create it to flow back into the Tokyo, ayame gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, she can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first got her powers she also had the power over wishes, when she wished for something she got it.

She also gains a minor glamouring-shape shifting power to transform into herself but look like her Guardian self , amplified powers or the costume but definitely the mature body and voice.

Ayame's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth.

ayame has shown that she is able to:

Control plants, trees, and grass's growth and structure

Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystals, gems, sand, mud etc

Create earthquakes and fissures

Create pillars of earth

Form avalanches and mudslides

Levitate and throw rocks

Use rocks as shields

Use material as armour

Greenspeak

Teleport forms of earth-related materials

Telekinesis

Heal wounds

Change from her normal self to her Guardian self without the wings and costume

Throw beams of green energy

Manipulate metal

Wishes to herself

Make metal soft and melt

Use telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy

communicate the location of vegetation

Create fruit from branches and tree's such as apples

Create trenches

Limited flight powers

Sense and visualise people

Sense vibrations of the earth

Travel underground

Drag or sink people under the ground

her emotions are linked to nature(when she's feeling sad or angry the plants will die)

powers as a Guardian include:

Flight(Animated series)

Teleportation

Glamouring

Invisibility

Kimmiko Takahashi (purple Dragon of the dead)

has the power to control the dead, and can you them for infomation and for traps.

Create earthquakes and fissures to awaked the dead

Create pillars of earth

Form avalanches and mudslides

Levitate and throw rocks

Use rocks as shields

Use material as armour

Greenspeak

Teleport forms of Dead-related materials

Telekinesis

Heal wounds

Control air vortexes

Give others and herself the ability to fly

Comunicate with the air

Suck air out of humans


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

Students Profiles

Inuyasha Kamen Vi Takahashi(Time Temple Guardian)

Occupation: Student

Age:19 (15 in human years)

Race: Half-demon(Half-Dog demon and Half-Human)

Affiliation: Inuyasha's Party

Occupational ability: Warrior

Place of Origin: Tokyo, Japan(in feudal: Unknown)

Kin: Sesshomaru(brother)

Those held dear: Kagome Higurashi

Servant: Myoga

Parents: Inu No Tashio Takahashi and Izayoi Takahashi (both parents are alive)

Weapon: Tetsusaiga

Weapon powers: Wind scar, Backlash Wave, Barrier of Tetsusaiga(red Tetsusaiga), adamant barrage, Dragon scale, Meido Zanguestu(Black Tetsusaiga).

**Strength**: Inuyasha's yokai blood gives him superhuman strength. No upper limit has yet been shown in the canon, but, according to the _Zusetsutaizen Ougikaiden_ official character data book, he is at _least_ "strong enough to easily lift a boulder - with a diameter greater than the height of his body - over his head with _one_ hand." He has also been shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates, and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. Inuyasha has also shown the ability to be able to throw enemies hundreds of times his size; he did so in "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lover" by throwing a mountain-sized green ogre. In the battle against the Noh mask in the manga, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask.

**Speed**: InuYasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse; Faster than any normal land or water animal, but not as fast as Entei the yokai horse that served as Hakudoshi steed. Due to the momentum he can accumulate in his runs, added with his incredible strength, he is able to cross great distances with a single jump, sometimes creating the illusion that he is flying. The _Ougikaiden_ says he can reach the top of tall cliffs with a single leap as well. As seen in the movie canon, Inuyasha can move fast enough that he appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief and indistinct red blur and can apparently move fast enough to run over water.

**Stamina**: InuYasha's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that his yokai blood is that of a dog, dogs naturally having great stamina. He is shown to be able to run vast distances at extreme speeds with minimal effort, and is often seen complaining about how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with his brother Sesshomaru, when he continued to fight even after being impaled in the stomach. Although he does not like getting hit any more then anyone else does, he sometimes uses, as he puts it, the ability "to take a punch" in order to wait for an opening that he can most effectively strike back to win a fight.

**Defensive Ability**: While his fire-rat robe provides additional protection, a power afforded to anyone wearing it (such as whenever InuYasha gives his robe to Kagome for protection), InuYasha's physique is capable of taking a lot of damage, more than the average human, or even most yōkai. He appears unaffected by severe blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact, and unfazed by the tremendous impact of being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. He also possesses tremendous resistance to sharp weapons, able to withstand attacks that slice through trees. While he can be injured by more powerful yōkai and holy weapons, he appears invulnerable to most human ones, able to catch normal arrows out of the air and break steel swords with his bare hands. Even without his fire-rat robe, he has shown the ability to withstand direct contact with fire and tremendous heat, as well as corrosive substances like acid.

**Regeneration**: When injured, InuYasha heals far more rapidly than a human, so much so that attacks powerful enough to severely injure him are rarely, if ever, fatal, as they would be to humans if they sustained an equivalent injury. For example, when Totosai had to yank out one of InuYasha's canines to repair Tetsusaiga, he mentioned that InuYasha would grow a replacement in one day. He has also recovered quickly from numerous serious injuries, including a large fist-sized hole punched through his gut. Similarly, it seems that his internal physiology is significantly different from a normal human's, considering that he has been able to get up and fight despite having suffered injuries that should have resulted in his spine being severed, heart shredded and lungs destroyed had he been built anything like a human - occasionally all at the same time.

**Senses**: InuYasha's senses are highly developed, and in some ways, appear to be super-canine rather than superhuman. His senses of hearing and smell are quite likely his most powerful — he is shown to be able to hear what people are whispering from great distances, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hojo hiding in a bush and quietly praising Kagome under his breath. His ability to hear is sometimes used for comic relief, as when he overhears Shippo whispering insults about him to Kagome. Likewise, his sense of smell is shown to be extremely sensitive - he can smell hints of blood from kilometers away and can detect the presence of people by smell long before they can be seen. The downside to this is that he can be taken down by strong scents. This is also sometimes used for comical purposes, such as in the episode "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" where he could be temporarily knocked out by the strong smell of black ink. His nose is also his method of detecting yoki, and thus he uses it in several of his techniques, such as locating the Kaze no Kizu (before he was able to throw it at will, of course), finding youketsu to slash and, recently, using the scent of the outside world to pierce Sesshomaru's final Meido. He has been also able to catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he lets down his barrier, with at least as much accuracy as Koga, despite the latter being a full yokai. On the other hand, his sense of smell seems to be notably inferior to that of Sesshomaru. Since the sense of smell is also linked to taste, somewhat spicy curry is unbearably hot to him.

**Can See Demonic Vortexes**: While receiving training to wield the dragon scaled Tetsusaiga he fought countless demons without the use of Tetsusaiga as he sucked up demonic energy he became stronger; as a result, he gained this ability. It allows Inuyasha to strike a a vortex of energy from an opponent and release it which causes enemies pain. Moryomaru was immune to this because the infant held his power

**Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer** (_Sankon Tessō_): InuYasha's basic melee attack, which channels his yokai powers through his claws, and is powerful enough to tear apart iron, making it easy for him to rip his enemies in half. Interestingly, despite being InuYasha's most rudimentary yokai-powered attack, it is still very powerful, as demonstrated when he quickly disposed of the Mistress Centipede, who just attained possession of the Shikon Jewel from Kagome Higurashi

**Blades of Blood** (_Hijin Ketsusō_): InuYasha's blood, when combined with "Sankon Tessō", does damage when thrown. The blood is charged from Sankon Tessō and acts as the carrier for the yokai energy. With this technique, he is able to attack his enemies from afar instead of in close combat. When InuYasha has been cut or slashed, he splashes his own or other's blood on the end of his claws and flings them like multiple shuriken comprising of red-colored yokai energy to cleave his foes in two. If he has no blood, he will pierce his own hand, causing him to bleed, as well as let him use the Blades of Blood

**Time Travel**: This technique basically involves InuYasha jumping down the Bone Eater's Well and traveling back and forth 500 years to and from the future. How this is done has not been explained and is one of the series' most talked about plot-holes. In episode 4 among others, InuYasha traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a jewel shard. Others besides Kagome and InuYasha have been unable to travel through the well. Specifically, in one episode, Shippo attempts to go through the well but fails. In episode 11, Sota (Kagome's younger brother) attempts to go down the well to call InuYasha for help, and after a while InuYasha comes through the well to help (though for some reason, in episode 4, Yura was able to send her hair through the well; possibly because Yura'a hair was tied to Kagome and Kagome brought it with her through the well).

**[Sword Techniques**

Tetsusaiga (Tetsusaiga): (lit. Iron Crushing Fang) A special sword made by swordsmith Totosai created the Tetsusaiga from a fang of the Daiyokai the Great Dog Demon, the father of InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The Tetsusaiga will only transform if the user cares for humans and has Yoki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yoki.

**Katana Form**

**Anti-demon barrier**: InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father put a protective aura (barrier) which makes full yōkai unable to touch it. _(There have been times where demons have picked it up like Shippo who holded Tessaiga and received no punishment from it's barrier. It is possible that it can also be held be those the Tessaiga trusts.)_

**Human Shield**: The Tessaiga protects humans holding it from harm.

**True Form**

**Kenatsu**: This is the special ability that allows the Tessaiga to cut opponents without touching them surrounding the blade in youki. InuYasha forgoes uses this ability once he learns the Kaze no Kizu.

**Wind Scar** (Kaze no Kizu): A special attack that can kill 100 yokai with one strike, and does not need to connect with the opponent(s)to hit.

**Backlash Wave** (bakuryuha ): Tetsusaiga's ōgi (or ultimate technique). Uses the opponent's own strong youki and the _Kaze no Kizu_ (Wind Scar) to return the attack, magnified hundreds of times. Sometimes mistranslated to Dragon Twister (seen in the Inuyasha: a Feudal Fairytale Playstation game's English Version) (Dragon Twister is also the name of Sounga the Sounga's special attack)

**Red Tessaiga**

**Barrier Shattering**: Gained from Shiori's orb for saving her from her grandfather and his bat yōkai, this technique renders barriers (including Naraku's for a while) useless. When being used, Tessaiga glows red. Only the strongest (or most holy) barriers cannot be shattered by this attack.

**Diamond Tessaiga**

**Adamant Barrage** (Kongōsōha, 金剛槍破): (lit. Diamond Shard Blast) Attack gained from Housenki after Naraku had used the shard to make him fight Inuyasha. Able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers; referred to as "_Adamant Barrage_" in the English version.

**Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga**:

**Yoki Absorption**: This technique was gained after breaking the youkai sword Datsuki, which could absorb an opponent's youki. When being used allows Tetsusaiga to absorb the youki of it's enemy.

**Yoketsu Cutting**: After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga is to cut; InuYasha learns to see Yoketsu and uses the Dragon Scale Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying a normal yokai. It can also cut the large amount of youki emitting from a strong youki, which can be fatal.

**Black Tetsusaiga**

**Meido Zangetsuha**: This technique creates a path to hell by creating a giant circle that can suck anyone in it's path, though it can also be used to escape from a Meidou one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions as was seen at the end of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's final battle for Tessaiga. Also, it allowed Shippo and Kohaku to enter Naraku's final form.

**Cutting universe Zangetsuha**: The new Meidou Zangetsuha can create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path, thus the technique keeps the original ability intact while adding the Tetsusaiga's cutting nature.

**Sheath of Tetsusaiga** (_Tessaiga no Saya_): Can deflect energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tetsusaiga's power. The sheath also possesses the power to recall the Tetsusaiga.

**Sacred Backlash Wave**: Inuyasha and Kagome's most powerful attack. It uses Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and combines it with Kagome's Sacred Arrow. This move was first used to kill Hoshiyomi.

**Sacred Wind Scar**: Performed much like the Sacred Backlash Wave but not as strong. Used in the 2nd movie against Naraku when Kagome used her Sacred Arrow which was followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. The Arrow pierced Naraku, leaving a gaping hole, and the Wind Scar completely destroyed him

**Human**: Like all hanyō, InuYasha turns completely human once a month. During the new moon his hair turns black, and he loses his supernatural powers, speed and defensive abilities as well as his demonic characteristics, such as his dog ears, claws, fangs, amber eyes and so on. In this form InuYasha can only use Tetsusaiga in its rusty form. Only InuYasha's friends and a few others know his secret as InuYasha tries to stay hidden during the new moon. He returns to his regular form when the sun comes out — he regains all of his powers: claws, fangs, strength, speed, and defensive abilities.

**Yōkai**: InuYasha's yōkai blood takes over anytime his life is in danger and the Tetsusaiga is out of reach. InuYasha first transformed when Naraku's detachment, Goshinki, broke the Tetsusaiga with its fangs. When transformed (pictured right), the sclera of InuYasha's eyes turn red, while his iris dissapear and his pupils become slit, much like that of a real dog.. Stripes appear on the sides of his face, and his fangs and claws lengthen. Once transformed, he gains a massive boost in all of his physical abilities, such as strength and durability, and becomes impervious to pain. He cannot, however, distinguish between friend and foe. If left in this state, InuYasha will continue killing until he is killed. Myōga reveals the reason InuYasha's father had the Tetsusaiga forged was to prevent his son's yōkai blood from taking him over since his hanyō mind cannot functionally handle the power he inherited from his father without being overwhelmed. In the more recent chapters on the manga, InuYasha reverted to his yōkai state once again while fighting a mirror yōkai. He did not lose control and fall into an altered state like he has in prior situations, because his yōki flowed into the Tetsusaiga, that was stripped of its power at the time. In chapter 503, Sesshomaru launched his Meidou Zangetsuha attack directly at InuYasha who was currently in his yōkai form, engulfing him in the Meidou's vortex. While trapped inside the Meidou, InuYasha's yōkai power (youketsu) continued to increase, overwhelming the Meidou, causing it to erode. In recent chapters, InuYasha has unwillingly reverted into his yōkai state due to being exposed to the corrupted Shikon no tama's miasmic aura, and briefly attacks Kagome. He appears to return to his senses a few minutes later, but quickly reverts again due to Naraku's taunts. Eventually he completely reverts back after the jewel is purified as a result of Magatsuhi's destruction

**Purified**: While trapped in the living Stone Ogre's belly, InuYasha used a shard of the Jewel of the Four Souls to strengthen Tetsusaiga's power, an effort which backfired when the impure powers of the shard flowed through Tetsusaiga, causing InuYasha to transform. Kagome, seeing InuYasha's predicament, ran to him and her embrace purified the shard, leaving InuYasha in a purified version of his yōkai form. In this form, he retained some of the aspects of his yōkai form, such as the purple stripes on his face and the black patch under his eyes, but his eyes remained clear and he retained his sanity instead of being subject to the berserker rage which ordinarily characterizes his yōkai form. His yōki was increased exponentially, allowing him to utilize the Tetsusaiga's Adamant Barrage (fused with the Wind Scar) with an intensity far superior to previous usage. After the shard was removed from the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha reverted to his normal hanyōu self.

"Kagome taught me how to smile, how to believe in people! Kagome was the reason I could make friends and rely on those friends! To shed tears for others, to understand true strength, and kindness…They're all things I learned from Kagome! Kagome was born to meet me! And I was born for her! "-

Miroku Raphael Li Houshi(Shadow Temple Guardian)

Occupation: Monk and Student

Age:18

Race: human

Affiliation: Inuyasha's party

Occupational Ability: Taima

Place of Origin: Mushin's Temple

Parents: Died (Only Guardian Mushin)

Kin: Mushin, His parents Substitute

Those held Dear: Sango Taijiya

Servant: Hachi from Awa

Weapon: Shakujo, Sutra Exorcism. Phenomenal Strength shakujo has the power for attack and defense. Psychokinesis-charged shakujo was so powerful that it stopped full-power Tetsusaiga from inuyasha.

Insight: Acute Vision, he can though the rays released by divine things or ominous demonic auras. He can also see a person's time of death in advance.

Intellect: Sermons, he gives sermons based on his wealth of knowledge in a calm even-toned manner. His words have depht and weight that satisfies others.

Tools: sealing with beads, the inhaling of wind tunnel is so powerful that there is the danger of inhaling his companions as well. He restrains this power by wrapping beads around his-arm.

Kohaku Zeus Taijiya(Fire Temple Guardian)

Age: 14

Race: Human

Affiliation: Inuyasha's party

Occupation: Demon Slayer and Student

Occupation Ability: Demon Slayer

Place of Origin: Tokyo, Japan.

Kin: Sango(older sister),Kirara(cousin)

Those held dear: Shiori Lee

Servant: no body.

Weapon: chain and Sickle, sword.

Shippo Yunsang Kisune(Forest Temple Guadian)

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Race: Fox Demon

Affiliation: Inuyasha's Party

Occupational Ability: Magic

Place of Origin: Tokyo, Japan

Kin: Inuyasha(adopted big brother)

Those held dear: Kirara Neko

Servant: Myoga

Weapon: Fire bombs and magic.

Insight: excellent acumen

Tools: Mainly Natural Items

Vitality: Dislikes Boats.

Physical strength: extremely weak(except in guardian form)

Sesshomaru Yosumistu Takahashi( Time Temple Guradian)

Age: 22

Birthplace: Japan, Tokyo

**Poison Claw**: Sesshomaru's claws release deadly acid which can melt flesh. Sometimes he uses it like InuYasha uses his Sankon Tessō _(Soul-Shattering Iron Claw or Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)_ attack, but he can also use it to spray venomous acid from his fingertips.

**Whip of Light**: In both anime and manga, Sesshomaru can generate a thin whip-like strand of energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything.

**Dragon Strike**: It is his signature move but it is mainly seen in the movies (three times in the third and twice in the fourth). Its strength is comparable, if not greater, to his brother's Bakuryūha (Backlash Wave). The Dragon Strike takes on the form of a dragon-like lighting by Sesshomaru waving his sword in the air and from there it takes form. He can also put in the ground which allows him break an enemy's barrier. Unlike the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave, however, this attack is born of Sesshomaru's own power rather than that of a sword, as he is seen using it with both the Tokijin _and_ Tenseiga in the third movie. In the second episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act, Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike on Moryomaru with the Tokijin.

**Flight**: Ability to hover in the sky or generate a sparkling dust cloud to ride on.

**Poison Immunity**: Sesshomaru is immune to all kinds of poison, as shown when he battles Mukotsu.

**Super Endurance**: Sesshomaru is able to resist pain better than most demons.

**Super Speed**: Ability to move at blinding speed in short bursts, Sesshomaru can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air. When he does this in the anime, he leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others.

**Super Strength**: Sesshomaru possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon; he was able to easily lift InuYasha by the throat into the air with one hand in one of their earlier encounters. In addition, Sesshomaru was seen carrying the boulder-sized demon head of Goshinki in one hand with little to no effort. In the InuYasha profiles manga, Rumiko stated that Sesshomaru has Herculean strength, even with only one arm; his strength with only one arm is double that of InuYasha's full strength; InuYasha's strength allows him to lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder using one arm with little effort, so Sesshomaru would naturally be capable of lifting double that or far more with the same amount of effort.

**Teleportation**: He has the ability to morph into a ball of energy and move over great distances over a short amount of time.

**Picnics**: Though Sesshomaru's sonic capabilities have never been specifically quantified, he has demonstrated powerful feats of both telepathy and telekinesis in both the anime and manga. Examples of such being his ability to mentally levitate and flying skulls at InuYasha and Kagome in the 7th episode of the anime as well as his ability to overwhelm Goshinki's powerful telepathic aura in order to claim Tokijin as his own

**Daiyōkai**:

As the son of a great dog demon lord naturally Sesshomaru is a far superior yōkai with heightened senses, intelligence and strength.

human bearing splendid clothing and armor most of the time; he can transform into his true form at will, which is that of a gigantic acid-breathing flying canine with white fur (though he's only done this three times in the manga, but 2 times in the anime).

**Immortality**: Being a demon, Sesshomaru does not suffer from old age the way humans do. He appears to be a young man in his 20s. However, he has been around for over 200 years.

**Healing Factor**: Sesshomaru can heal faster then others but can not replace limbs as it is shown in the anime where he only has one arm because of Inuyasha cutting it off. Later on the anime, once Sesshomaru found the necessary strength to summon Bakusaiga, he gained the ability to regenerate. He not only regrew his lost arm but healed from severe wounds inflicted earlier

Weapons: Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Tokijin.


	8. the end

**Dear Readers,**

**I, Kaitlynpope77 is now leaving , i will never nor return back to . all my stories will be discontuied. they will be eased, Goodbye everyone. take me off you favorite author list, and take down my stories from your favorite. ****i will not write anymore fanfiction or be on the internet anymore. if you need some answers just e-mail me. but this is Good bye everyone. Kaitlynpope77 is now dead.**

**i will not help anyone if theu have a flamer**

**i will not watch no more inuyasha**

**I will not watch anime anymore.**

**i'm 15 years old now, time for me to grow up and i lost the passion for anime and writing.**

**So Good Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer 2: I ALSO DO NOT OWN Rinne and Sakura From RIN-NE, They Belong Solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AN/ This is not like W.I.T.C.H so don't get the idea of it. **

Chapter 9

"Grim reaper and Kagome."

"What! Are you kidding!" Doutou shouted, the younger brother had a very calm and very peaceful face, But still hung his head in shamed from hiding the terrible dark secret about yang from his older brother.

"please, my younger brother, please tell me this is some kind of joke!" doutou asked, Shinsei calmly sighed and replied to his older brother, saying "yes, it's not a joke. The Grim Reaper is Kagome's Adopted Father, he adopted her right after her Father's death. It was a rumor that became very true. also rumor has it that the reason that the Grim Reaper adopted her, was because she was the only person to see him during the black death." Shinsei Explained, doutou froze, and had a very scary and serious face, he looked at his brother with eyes that could kill and eyes that were terrified. "What do you mean, she was the only person that could see him?" he asked, Shinsei looked at his older brother with a sad smile, "I mean when Kagome father die, kagome saw the grim reaper taking the soul of those during the black plague." Shinsei explained.

Flash Back(around 1700s-1800s)

Author POV

Little 3 year old kagome was currently sitting in her room, it was nighttime and it was raining. She looked at the night sky, thinking about her father. "oh father…" she said, as the tears flowed from her eyes. She looked out her window, as the thunder and lighting became more and more scary and it was raining hard then usually. "huh? Who is that?" kagome spot someone or something walking in the rain, wearing black robes and hold something like a staff that was black, and had sharp blade.

"I wonder who that could be?" kagome jump out of her bed and ran out the door quickly so her mother wouldn't noticed her going outside in the terrible storm. As she ran, the rain hit her face, the thunder became louder and louder, they were more lighting. 'I have to catch that man, or he will be hurt in this storm!' she thought as she ran, she yelled out to the man, saying "excuse me! Excuse me! You shouldn't be out here!" she shouted, the man in the black robe stop and looked her with confusion, kagome stop in front of the man, trying to catch her breath.

"why are you out here sir? You could get killed out here!" she explained, the man just stood there looking at kagome. "huh? What wrong sir?" she asked, the man finally spoke and asked "You Can See Me Little girl?" he asked, kagome tilt her head and replied, "Yes! I saw you walking in the rain, and you are hold a blade of some kind. Tell me are a butcher of some sort?" she asked, the man smiled at the young girl, a smile so evil and creepy it didn't even scare her (AN/ Shit it would if you saw the Grim reaper smiling at you!) "Do You Know Who I am Little Girl?" he asked, kagome looked at the man with anger, she hated when people can her little, even though she is small, she hates begin call a little girl, it made her feel weak and she wasn't weak. "Hey just who are the hell are you calling weak!" (AN/ Go Kagome!)

"I'm not some weak little girl, I'm strong! So don't you ever call me weak!" she shouted at the man, the man smiled at this. The little girl did not know who he was, and yet she had the nerve the Talk to Him Like that! "What is your Name Little Girl?" he asked, "My name Is Kagome Iva Higurashi." she told him, "Who are you?" she asked, the man smiled and replied "I am the Grim Reaper," he said. Kagome looked at the man with confusion, "Are you really?" she asked the Grim Reaper Laughed, "Yes, I am." he removed his black robe, and kagome saw that he really was the Grim Reaper! He was nothing but a Skelton holding a scythe.

"so, you really are the grim reaper. Cool!" she said, the grim reaper smile dispersed, it was cool? Did she not know the danger about him what so ever! "are you not scare of me?" he asked, kagome smiled, " Nope!" she smiled, the grim reaper looked the little girl, "oh look at that I have to get home, or my mom will be worried about me. Bye bye Grim Reaper!" she smiled and ran back home. The grim reaper looked at the little girl running about home, and thought about the little girl who wasn't scare of him. "I wonder, how did she see me?" with that the grim reaper went on his way to reap more soul and also had some thoughts on the little girl named Kagome Iva Higurashi.

Flash Back Ended

"and that is how kagome and the grim reaper met. She was the only one that could see him."

Back in Tokyo

Kagome POV

After meaning Sango, she and I went looking around trying the find the head office, we started to become fast friends "So kagome where are you from?" she asked "well…I was born here in Tokyo but move with my father in Summerville, Britannia. When I was about 10 years after he and my mother got a divorce." I explained, she was Probley think that I am going to be a stuck up, because I was in Britannia for about 5 years. "Cool! What's Britannia like? Is it really full of stuck up people and snobs?" she asked me all excited, I simply smiled. "some of the people are stuck up there, but some were actually really nice." she smiled, this is actually the first person I have ever told where I was, it kind of felt good.

"what about you Sango?" I asked, "Were you born here in Tokyo?" "yeah, but I had to move to different schools each year," "why?" I asked "because I had gotten into a lot of fights during my old schools, so I had to go to this one, that and my little brother Kohaku and my cousin Kirara Neko." Neko? Doesn't that mean cat demon? "Hey Sango doesn't that mean cat demon?" I asked, "yeah, her family and mine family are best friends, so we are cousins, in a way." "cool!" I exclaimed, as Sango and I talk we noticed that we were in the front of the school again! "we're here again!" I shouted, why the hell does this damn school have to be so damn big!

"Yeah! I swear if we don't find the office I will lose my fucking mind!" Sango screamed, "okay...uh…Hey you!" I shouted at person, who had long brown and black hair and looked as most like me, and she was wearing a yellow sweater, yellow or golden heart Cami, that says 'Girls' with a orange and green dotted lattice miniskirt and a pair of green high-top sneakers (^_^ can you guess who she is?) who was currently walking by herself.

"yeah?" she asked "excuse me, do you know where the held office is at?" I asked the girl, she was looking down till she look at me, this girl she looked familiar, "hey, umm what is your name?" I asked her," oh my Name is Rin Higurashi." she replied, then it finally hit me, this girl. She was my twin sister! "Rin! It's really you!" I shouted, attractive a lot of people, she look at me confuse.

"I'm sorry? Have we met?" "Rin, It's me Kagome. Your Twin sister, one who went to stay with dad!" I explained, she again look at me confuse, then she gaps and smiled at me with tears flowing from her eyes, "Kagome? It's really you! OMG sister!" she reach out and hugged me, I hugged her back. It has been years since I last saw Rin, I haven't seen her since our father and mother divorced.

I noticed Sango was giving me a weird look like 'who is she?' I only smiled and said, "Sango this is my twin sister Rin! Rin this is Sango, my best friend." they looked at each other and smiled, "nice to meet you Sango," Rin said sweetly, "nice to meet you too Rin." Sango smiled, "so Rin, how are you and our cousin Sakura doing?" I asked, "we have been doing fine, Souta, Sakura, and I miss you so much!" she hugged me again, "but Rin, I didn't see you at home yesterday," I said. "I was over my friend Kimiko House, playing with her and her cousins." she explained, "Cool, so hey Rin, Sango and I are looking for the office, could you please show us where it is?" I asked her, she smiled and replied "sure!" and with that we follow her to the office.

Kirara POV

Damn…I wonder where Sango is. I hope she didn't get lost trying to find the office, but hey that's Sango for you. Oh sorry where are my manners? My Name is Kirara Marianne Neko, I am a cat demon, though I look human. I have small black ears on my head, I have black hair with blonde and orange high lights, and I have red topaz eyes.

I am a sweet person but fuck with you are going to die, hehehehehehe I am badass chick aren't I? Lol I guess I am, but when you fuck with God, me, my family, and my friends. It's going to be me and you, and the holy ghost.

Right now I am sitting in the court yard wearing Paint-splash flat cap Sliver Scarf-hem camisole with blue low-rise, boots-cuts jeans, and a pair of pink and black cross trainers shoes. and I am standing here doing not. Shit…I guess I might as well meet up with Kohaku and his Girlfriend Eri. Oh God I hate that bitch, nothing like a Slut.

I don't see what Kohaku see in that Bitch…God if only he was a Demon he could smell all the sex and cum she had on her from fucking other guys behind his back, Nasty isn't it? Yeah I know. But Kohaku Has a Crush on My friend Shoiri Lee, she's a half-demon. She's half human and half demon bat. She cool and sweet, just don't piss her off. Shit it's almost time for homeroom and I just hope I don't have homeroom with Eri and her friend Yuka that is a bitch too. Sigh….Life is a Bitch sometimes right? Yeah I know. Well time for homeroom.

Author Pov

After talking and catching up, the girls finally arrived at the office to pick up their schedules, "excuse me Kaede sama," Rin called out, a old woman with a black eye patch over her right eye, she was also wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red pants(AN/ the clothes she always wears when she is in the feudal era) "How may I help you child? she asked, "my name is Kagome higurashi and this Sango Taijiya we're here to get our schedules." kagome explained, kaede smiled and went to go get the girls schedules. "here you, and have a great year here at naryzuki high." "Thank You!" the girls replied 'she has finally come back to us, princess kagome. you haven't changed.' Kaede thought.

"So Kagome who do you have for homeroom?" Rin asked, Kagome looked at her schedule, and saw that she had someone named . "Well i have someone named ," "OMG meet two!" Rin and Sango said at the same time. "So all three of us have the same homeroon! Yes!" Sango Exclaimed. Kagome and Rin giggled at there friend. "Oh we better Hurry, we don't want to be late." rin explained and the three girls ran to their homeroom.

In Homeroom

"so Inuyasha, do you think she will be in this homeroom?" asked a young boy with black short hair with a short ponytail, purple and blue like eyes wearing a purple polo shirt with some dark bkue jeans and white and blue air forces, "I hope so Miroku, I have been waiting for her since the 1800s. I Love her so much, i hope she does remember me." said a young 17 year old with long sliver hair and cute dogs on tops of his head, beautiful golden eyes and shap fangs. he was a inu-hanyou, Half-human and Half-demon. so he was Half human, Half-dog demon.

"Heheheh I hope sango remebers me as well." Miroku became sadden at the thought if sango didn't remeber him, it would of hurt him in ways that heart could never heal. "I hope your mate remebers you half-breed, " Inuyasha Older Brother Sesshomaru Takahashi, "I hope so, pain in the ass older brother, you better hope Rin remebers you." sesshomaru eyes soften a bit whenr the name rin was mention.

"alright Class, we have Three new students, Please give them a warm welcoming." Explained, The Three Girls welcome to room and all eyes were on them. "Ka-Kagome?" "Sa-Sango" "Rin..." the three Boys looked at the three girls and saw that it was the onces they lost back then.


	10. Author Note Hi everyone

Hello everyone! ^_^

Everyone: -Glares at me-

Me: O_o Oh my...I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories.

Everyone: -still Glares at me-

Me: Here is my reason for not updating...

1. I have writer's block and it is horrible! 2. I was 13 going on 14 writing these stories...So I was Immature about the hatred towards Kikyo...I don't hate as much as I use too...I have some respect towards her. 3. I was trying to grow up and get over anime but I can not because Anime has a Huge impact on my life. 4. I been making my own characters :) and what not. 5. I have made Inuyasha daughters and Sons over the years. 6. I need inspiration! 7. I been writing stories and poetry about inuyasha daughters and sons for the passed years...so Hopefully you will get to read them... 8 and finally I can't upload documents from my PlayStation 3...IT SUCKS! So I have to type all my writing on computer...my mom computer is very very slow...So I am trying to find a job and go to school so i can write again.

So Again I am very sorry for not updating my friends, Just know I haven't forgotten you all :)


	11. Everyone this is for you

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of the Manga and Anime. They belong Solely to Ruimko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY. I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.

A/N: Some of this characters are mine so do not steal

Me: ...This sucks

Celia: In your opinion it does

Me: _

Inuyasha: you're telling me! you haven't updated any of your stories! you suck! -sticks tongue out-

Me: shut up dog or I'll make kagome sit you again!

Inuyasha: ... Keh!

Kamen: That shut-ed him up quick

Inuyasha: -Growls at Kamen-

Soleanna: I'm going to the "Support special needs people rally" -wears everyone is beautiful inside and out- Bye guys

Adrian: -goes with soleanna because he supports special needs people too-

Me: Now, I grim reaper daughter will be trying to update all of my stories as I possible can. I haven't updated in so long because I almost lost the love of anime, my grandma died, trying to go school, trying to a job, a lot of crap has happen over the past year or so. So I will update as soon as I can. I just need some help ^_^ seriously I do

Kagome: -pats kaitlyn back- It is a struggle in the world

Me: Yes, Yes it is. Now to mention here is what I have to say about my stories i have written in the past. I know My stories are Immature, childish, and grammar bad. Please note I was age 11-13 writing these. Yes I was immature and childish...I really don't give a gosh darn on what you people think or say.

Inuyasha: -Nodes- that's what I'm talking about

Me: ^_^ I also i have written poems and short stories based on my characters that are my very own and inuyasha kids I made up in my head...heehaw (did i just heehaw...?)

Kagome: Hopefully you will get to read them! -smiles and wraps her arms around inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -smiles-

Me: To my friends and fans thank you all. I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused! Believe when I say I hate Kikyo but Not as much as I used to back then. I have respect for her.

Inuyasha: shocking to say the least...

Me: What was that Inuyasha? _

Inuyasha: eh..Nothing

Me: I thought so. anyway what story do you want updated first or written. Let me know...^_^

Soleanna: (Comes back with Adrian) Dad...Mom...What is going on?

Kaden: Oh freaking crap!

Me: Don't worry soleanna, You and your siblings will be in the next story! Hahahaha

Soleanna: What did I miss? o.o

Adrian: -holds soleanna hand- She going to be update her stories it seems

Inume: Oh Lord...

Zane: -Kisses inume cheek-

Kiinume: You can say that again...

Tashio: This isn't going to go well is it?

Kikyo: -Stares at her brother- Probly won't...

Miyuki: -fans herself- Oh no...

Kaede: -sips on tea- Don't jink her guys

Izayoi: I agree...

Me: -_- All of you are Inuyasha kids expect for Zane, Adrian, and etc ...DEAL WITH IT! -gets real angry-

everyone: Sorry...

me: I'll be back guys! Ja ne!

Miroku: -touch sango butt-

Sango: GRRR WHY YOU!

Shippo: -sigh- Somethings never change

Me: ^_^ LONG LIVE ANIME! and Yep you're right shippo! Also If you Support Special Needs People, Gay Marriage, and that Everyone should have Equal Rights...I LOVE YOU! :D


End file.
